The Guardian Beasts
The Guardian Beasts is a series of books written mostly by Lunadine von Terra. The books contain information on some of the bosses found in Lunar Shadow. These books can be found in bookcases in Servant Quarters L. Chapter 1: Introduction This is a book to document what I know about the Lunar Soul's guardian beasts. Shinica herself doesn't know about this. Since the incident two years ago with Evan O'Neill attacking the castle and ruining parts of it... I've had to redocument everything, and donated the old books to charity. I may not be able to leave personally, but... Clones, thankfully, CAN leave. I hope so much that I won't have to redocument everything again... Chapter 2: Xyz, the Mechanical Creature Xyz (pronounced "ik-seez", much like the pronunciation of those monster cards in the Yu-Gi-Oh! trading card game)... Where to begin? It lives underground, at the ruins where the Lunar Soul part used to be before Evan's attack. It has at least two known forms, one of which Shinica is aware of, and its power is tremendous. It's weak, but strong. Its first form remains underground, if it takes too much damage it will just jump around and attack people. Its second form ignores walls, but it's more of a ghost machine with a ghostly machine gun, if you ask me. Any other forms it may have are entirely unknown to myself. It resides in the Entrance area, and is Shinica's pet, since she arrived here a year and a half ago. Chapter 3: Sycor, the Ancient One Sycor (pronounced "sai-kor") resides in the Laboratory area, but it has a spare body in the eastern Tower area. It is safe to assume that Sycor is more of a spirit inhabiting a shell of some kind, rather than a giant being. It is also sentient, and can talk. While I personally asked it for information, all it wanted to do was to eat me... It is, however, honourable, as it would rather not harm one of the Master's own minions. Its attacks include firing huge energy blasts, and creating shockwaves. It also has this weird fascination with cookies. It claims to come from Heliotrope City, but it might just be saying so to make me think that. Who knows? Oh, as a human, his name was something like Ladislaw? Sounds... Earthen, if you ask me. Chapter 4: Irving and Micren, the Twin Fish Irving and Micren are fish that live in the Reservoir. Micren is pronounced as "me-kren"; Irving, as "ir-veeng". They both swim around and fire energy blasts at their foes, but Micren is the nice one. Irving, not so much. Both of them are my pets, but I haven't seen Irving lately. Micren doesn't know where Irving is, either. I hope Irving's okay. It's almost 2015, I want to give it a present and I can't do that if it's entirely missing! Chapter 5: Tia and Mat, the Ghost Dragon Sisters The Castle Master's sister is a co-author of the book. In the western half of the Tower, there are twin dragons. Tia ("tee-ah") and her sister Mat ("mutt"). They're ghosts. They enjoy breathing fire at people, burning them to a crisp and then eating them. They hate me a lot, unfortunately. The Master's sister is the only one that can get close to them without having to wear a fireproof hazmat suit. She got them when she first came to the continent of Tirahnys, so they must've hatched, then... They treat Valerie nicely, too. I don't get why I have to be the target of their hatred, then; nobody else seems to know. Chapter 6: Grialdyn, the Unseen Monstrosity In Servant Quarters ET, there is some or other monster that none of us can see except for the Master. He calls it Grialdyn ("gri-ull-din") and says that it can only be seen when the moon shines upon his sister. None of us have a clue what he means by that. Of course, he planned the end of the Newerthian world, so who knows... Sadly, this means I have no idea what it uses for attacks, either. I see only 5 weird minion-things that do nothing. Chapter 7: Valkyrie X, the Toxic Machine The Castle Master as well as his sister are co-authors of the book. The master himself, as well as his sis, offered to help me with this, oddly. It isn't often that the master helps out. Anyway, Valkyrie X ("val-kir-ee eks") is really interesting. She controls a mecha that drives around and kills people. I'm not permitted to reveal her history, but she apparently gasses intruders with something called VX. Whatever that is. That's, sadly, all I'm permitted to even write down. But I learned a lot about Valkyrie - she's linked to Evan O'Neill. Chapter 8: Azehr, the NOT-a-Toaster Azehr (a-zerr) haunts the central Tower area and guards the Master's sister's room. It shouts "NO WAY" a lot. Seriously. It also seems to hide its true power. I know nothing more about it, though. Given the large climb to the top of the Central Tower, though… I'd estimate that Azehr might appear around there. Chapter 9: Noxakaisink, the Bao i Ora mi Que Ah, Noxakaisink (noks-ay-kay-ay-ees-ink) the Bao i Ora mi Que (ba-oh ee aw-ra me cue). This enigma of a menacing beast. All I know is that Invidia and Nemesis fear it as much as other Boa i Ora mi Que. "Where can you find it?" you may ask. I regret to inform you that I have no idea as to its whereabouts. In fact, I only know about it because Ignis summoned it a year ago and could never unsummon it again. Ignis is from the Sea Zone, but we can't go deeper due to this castle, or so we were told… but it matters not. Chapter X: Shiori, the Shapeshiftress Okay, I admit, it was at her insistence that she be given the title of "the Shapeshiftress". Not mine. Anyway, as her title suggests, she is capable of shapechanging - that is to say, polymorphing. Er, shapeshifting. Whatever forms she take, generally are the same as that of other monsters in the castle, so anything can happen. Shiori Shauntal (she-aw-ree shawn-tul) is a human, who hides somewhere in this very castle. Not sure where, though. Alexis told me that only Shinica and I can grant access to the area, and that the Reservoir is a key location as well. What does it all mean? I can't get it figured out, so I'll end this final book here. I hope you enjoyed reading! And a big thanks to all my fans who have supported me throughout all this writing and whatnot. Seriously, you're awesome! Trivia Category:Books Category:Bosses